Going Under
by InuNimue
Summary: One Shot...Song fic...my first pathetic attempt. Kagome and Inuyasha have another fight and she goes home. Surprise, surprise. Song by Evanescence. InuKag


Notes: This is my first sad attempt at a song fic. I'll probably rewrite it a bit down the road, but I was listening to this song and I just kinda let a picture form in my mind. It really reminded me of one of Inuyasha and Kagome's fights. I hope it doesn't suck too bad. Lol...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Going Under

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

Inuyasha turned around after the image of the great miko, Kikyo, disappeared. He was distraught to see Kagome standing there, tears filling her eyes. This time she looked mad.

"I just can't believe you, Inuyasha. I can't take it anymore. Either you love me or you love her. I'm not just a shard detector! And I won't sit here and let you two-time me and Kikyo!" she screamed, tears forcing their way down her cheeks.

"Kagome," the hanyou said surprised, "you're crying…"

"Why are you so surprised, Inuyasha. This is not the first time I've cried because of you. You keep hurting me…and I keep letting you do it."

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_(I'm going under)_

"After all that I've done for you…after all I've sacrificed…you really haven't figured it out yet have you?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't think so. How could you not know? You're so stupid."

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

"Let's go back to camp, Kagome. I think you need to get some rest."

"Don't you dare try to tell me what to do." With a sigh she continued, "Maybe I'm the one that's stupid."

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

"I don't get it Kagome. What are you saying?"

Kagome fumed. 'He really doesn't get it. Figures.' "Sit boy!"

As he was thrown face-first into the ground, she turned around and started walking toward the well. "I'm going home." She turned around when she reached it and saw the hanyou shakily picking himself up off the ground. "Goodbye, Inuyasha." 'I'll always love you.'

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

She jumped through the well and could here the cry of the man who betrayed her in the distance. "Kagome…"

She felt the ground at her feet and knew she was in her own time. She took hold of the rope ladder and climbed her way out of the well. "Home," she mused as she looked about the shrine area. "I can't do this to myself anymore. He loves Kikyo, not me. I'm better off here, in my own era. He can't hurt me anymore."

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

She sat in class, daydreaming as always. She was imagining her life only in present day Japan. 'I don't need to go back to the feudal era. They don't need me there. Do they?' She sat and thought for a moment. It had already been several months since she'd last gone through the bone-eaters well. 'Did all that really happen? Did I really fall in love? And with a half-demon? No way. Kagome, you sure are getting imaginative.'

She saw the image of a boy in her mind. He had long silver hair, amber eyes, and dog ears. As she pictured him, she felt a happiness come over her. 'I loved him. That's right. He is…um…Inu…yasha…' At the thought of that name, a fire burned in her soul. "That's right, he betrayed me!" she stood up and said in the middle of class.

The teacher looked up at Kagome in surprise. "I'm sorry. I'll just be going now," she said gathering her books and walking out of class. 'I don't know what to do. I love him, but he doesn't love me. He loves Kikyo. Stupid, stupid mutt!'

_So can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

She stopped and sat down at the shrine entrance. She could not stop the wave of grief that overcame her. 'Why are you doing this to yourself, Kagome? This is why you left. So you wouldn't feel this pain. This pain will not subside. Will my heart survive?'

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

She walked into the shrine and sat on the edge of the well, contemplating. "What am I going to do? I tried to go away. I tried to forget. But I couldn't. What's wrong with me? You will be the death of me, Inuyasha. I'd do anything to be with you…why can't you love me back?"

She looked down quickly when she saw a blue glow at the bottom of the well. 'No…' she thought. 'What now?'

"Hey, Kagome. We really need to talk."

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me, I'm so far away_

"Why are you doing this, Kagome? You need to get over this and come back and help us find the jewel shards. I don't even know what the hell I did."

"You know exactly why I'm mad. You went to Kikyo again. I don't think it's a secret…but in case you really didn't know…I've always loved you. And the reason this hurts so bad is that I still love you. I never stopped. But you had not problem hurting me. But for the last time."

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under_

She took a long, deep breath and looked deep into his glowing amber orbs. "I can't take it," she said. "Just seeing you again is breaking me heart. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I don't think we can ever see each other again. It hurts me too much."

"What? But Ka-GOME!"

A tear ran down her cheek as she pushed him down the well. 'I'm sorry, Inuyasha. But I can't let you hurt me anymore.'

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

She sat under the sacred tree and stared up at the leaves. With a deep sigh she closed her eyes to meditate. She could only feel her heart breaking and his face would not leave her mind. She thought about his face, "…his amber eyes. Too bad he's such a jerk. But I love him." She thought for a second and realized that her anger was misdirected. "I have to see him. I love him still. Maybe he doesn't love Kikyo. I can only hope."

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

She jumped thru the well to be greeted by the hanyou laying there, sleeping. She noticed that he slept with her bow in his arms. 'Does he actually miss me? Well, I'll take a chance. I hope he doesn't reject me. I can't love anyone else.'

She approached him and he woke as she knelt before him. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

* * *

Notes: I hope it was at least kinda interesting. Please R&R. Thanks. InuNimue 


End file.
